


Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran likes to call Sten Daddy. No real sex yet, more like sex discussion prep ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just because Kinkyfenris really got me going with all their stevran talk so I just had to write this. I'll probs something filthier later ;)  
> And sorry if this is rough and unedited I literally just wrote this

“Are you ready?” Sten asks, his hand moving up Zevran's arm leaving goose bumps in its wake. The Qunari's hand rests at his neck. 

“Yes,”He moans, thrilled at the prospect of fucking Sten again. 

“Good,” Sten says, and Zevran almost caught a glimpse of a smirk before his head is pulled back by his hair. He gasps, his neck expose while Sten who loomed over him, a strange new hunger in his purple eyes. “Now, why did you call me 'daddy'?” 

ah, how unfortunate. Zevran could tell by Sten's tone that this was not a sexy question, but in fact a literal one. Yet, Zevran's libido couldn't quite tell the difference, and he was hardening at the sound of that word of Sten's lips and his innocuous and curious lover. It was a deadly erotic combination but it still left him flustered.

“Well, Sten, daddy can be very appealing to some people when they're alone,” Zevran said, twining his arms around Sten, trailing his fingers down his back, relishing the feeling of his warm skin against his on. “Its a kind of play, you see-”

“I know what a 'daddy', Zevran. I asked the warden,” Sten deadpanned. That left Zevran frozen. The image of the qunari simply asking the warden what 'daddy' while taking a water break, with Tabris spitting her drink, or Alistair, over hearing the questioning and choking on whatever he had been eating. But then there was the fear that they had revealed the potentially scandalous or filthy use of such a word. But, if Zevran had to just the Qunari's embrace, he was anything but disgusted. Sten tightened his grip, ever so slightly, becoming just ever so painful. 

“You wish me to act as your father?”

“Well, I figured, given your domineering nature, that it might appeal to you if I acted-”

“No, that is not the reason,” Sten answers, eyeing intently. Zevran felt utterly transparent before Sten's gaze; which was a tremendous feat considering that they had only had sex twice and Zevran was only partially undressed. He still had his pants and everything. It became obvious that there was no hiding with Sten, that what he lacked in subtlety, he made up for in detecting the truth. With a sigh, Zevran relented.

“Very well, you have discovered my secret. I rather enjoy being handled by my...”-And here, in the hopes of catching Sten off guard, he bit his lip-“daddy.”

A good man would have taken the cue and ravished Zevran right then and there. A lesser man wouldn't even be here, for Zevran wouldn't have opened up like this. But Sten was an enigma, and Zevran wanted nothing more than to unwrap all those constrained layers and see what was underneath.

“You want me to act like your father. You want me to protect you. Hold you close. You want me to domineer you but not harass or beat you. I will be firm and give you what you need. That is what you mean when you called me daddy?”

Zevran is spellbound, staring up at the qunari. His knees must have give out sometime ago because he is fully supported by Sten's strong arms. They're shirtless, their chests pressed close together. Zevran can feel the warmth coming off him and feel Sten's hardness. But Zevran also feels how much freedom he has in Sten's arms. If he wanted to, he could easily escape. Break Sten's grip, duck out of his arms, bite his neck hard enough to bleed, scream if he has to.

But he doesn't. He wants to get so much closer to the Qunari. He wants to revel in his size, the pressure of all that mass against his smaller body. He wants to be good for Sten, moaning for him, do whatever Daddy wants. 

“Uh...Yes, that is pretty much what I wanted when I said 'daddy',” Zevran finally admits. And Sten looks pleased. His mouth is ever slow slightly smirking and now Zevran is rolling his eyes. 

“What?” Zevran asks, unable to keep himself from smiling, the excitement bubbling up in him. He wraps his arms around Sten's neck, pulling them closer. He gyrates against Sten's stomach. “What do you want, Daddy?” 

“The word is 'Katoh'. If this ever gets too much for you, say it.” 

“Katoh, fantastic.”

“And before we begin, I need to know that you want this.”

Zevran considers the Qunari he is pratically dry humping. He's the adventurous sort; a cultured sex life in Antiva, in the work of the Crow's especially, means he has spent the night with Tal-Vashoth, deserters of the Qun. But this is different. Sten isn't an unattached drifter. He is a part of a larger system. And Zevran has severed all ties with his past life. They could not be more different. But right now, they're both desperate for some semblance of control and order. 

“No, need to worry, friend. I most definitely want this.”

“What was that?”

“Oh, I most definitely want this, daddy.”


End file.
